Sweet Revenge
by Efirg
Summary: Akira Tomoya, un criminel arrêté par Aomine il y a quelques années, s'est échappé de prison et compte bien se venger du responsable de son emprisonnement et de la mort de son frère. "Tu seras ma douce vengeance, Takao Kazunari-kun."


**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout comme ceux de Free.

 **Fandom :** Kuroko no Basket

 **Auteur :** Efirg

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort  & Angst

 **Rating :** T

 **Personnages :** Takao K.  & Aomine D.

 **Pairing :** Aomine/Takao et d'autres mineurs

 **Résumé :** Akira Tomoya, un criminel arrêté par Aomine il y a quelques années, s'est échappé de prison et compte bien se venger du responsable de son emprisonnement et de la mort de son frère. "Tu seras ma douce vengeance, Takao Kazunari-kun."

Bon, comme d'habitude, c'était censé être un truc de 3 000 / 4 000 mots, tout au plus mais vers les 3 000 mots, je n'étais toujours pas arrivé à, on va dire "l'action principale", donc je vous ponds un truc long. Comme d'habitude. Ce qui n'a pas l'air de déplaire à certains.

Sinon, le couple principal vous surprend ? Moi aussi. Je me suis surprise à apprécier ce couple. Par hasard ou en lisant une fanfiction dessus (qui au passage vaut le détour, si vous voulez c'est VIOLON de Pep-chan), on s'en fiche, il m'a inspiré et j'ai écrit cette fic. Par contre twoshot ou threeshot, je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas il y aura au moins deux parties, ça c'est sûr. On verra comment se déroule la deuxième. _L'enfer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu ce problème !_

Bref, vous avez peut-être (ou pas) vu dans le disclaimer mais je parle de Free (l'anime sur la natation). Si vous ne connaissez pas, ce n'est pas grave du tout. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de développement selon ce manga. J'utilise juste des personnages de ce manga. Ça m'évite de devoir créer des OC (quoique que si j'ai en quand même créer, mais bon). Si la présence des personnages de Free vous gêne, dites-vous simplement que ce sont des personnages ajoutés pour faire avancer l'histoire.

Voilà, je pense que c'est à un près tout… Si, il y a aussi d'autres couples qui vont peut-être vous surprendre, hihihi. Parce que je ne crois pas qu'on les voit beaucoup. J'ai complètement pété un câble pour ce coup-là ! Mais j'espère que ça va quand même vous plaire.

Oh, et il y a un autre personnage que j'ai inventé qui devrait revenir plusieurs fois dans mes fanfictions, je vous laisse découvrir de qui il s'agit. En même temps, normalement ça ne sera pas compliqué. Si vous le trouvez, dites-le moi. Bien qu'il ne soit pas beaucoup développé pour le moment.

Bon, assez de blablabla, il vous agace peut-être un peu, mais tant pis. J'aime mes longs charabia en début de chapitre, je raconte ma vie, c'est fou. Ou pas. Allez, j'espère que la lecture va vous être plaisante (ça se dit ?).

Et comme d'habitude, si vous voyez des fautes, prévenez-moi, je ne les vois pas tout le temps malgré mes relectures.

* * *

Les alarmes s'affolaient. Les gardiens couraient partout. Mais ils ne le trouveraient pas. Il était parmi eux et ils ne le savaient pas. Il était parmi eux parce qu'il devait sortir.

" _Sergent, non pardon, lieutenant Aomine, ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien revenir comme je l'ai promis._ "

Et personne ne vit son sourire, trop occupés à le chercher.

" _Aomine Daiki, me revoilà._ "

* * *

Takao fronça les sourcils à la scène face à lui avant de soupirer et de se détourner. C'était une scène assez fréquente mais ça ne la rendait pas pour autant agréable. En même temps, qui aimerait voir son collègue – et ami – se faire draguer de cette façon par un type lambda ? En tout cas, pas lui. Mais de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Le problème était que le type commençait à être plutôt entreprenant et Takao à avoir un mauvais pressentiment s'il laissait ça continuait. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se décida à aider quand même l'autre brun.

"Oï, Hi-chan, tu pourrais aller chercher des bières dans la réserve, on commence à manquer et je suis occupé."

Himuro se tourna vers Takao et lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Il s'excusa auprès du type et partit vers l'espace réservé au personnel. Takao le vit disparaître vers le sous-sol et se dirigea vers le dragueur après avoir fini ce qu'il faisait. Il lui sourit.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?"

L'homme le fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre. "Faire revenir l'autre barman."

Takao réprima l'envie soudaine de l'étrangler et à la place répondit calmement. "Ah désolé mais il est occupé." L'homme le fusilla du regard et s'apprêta à le menacer. _Encore un qui a bu un verre de trop_ , pensa le brun avant de soupira mentalement. Il ramassa le verre de son interlocuteur - s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça – et commença à l'essuyer. "De plus, il est déjà pris, alors tu peux passer ton tour." Un sourire apparut sur son visage et il se pencha vers le client. "Et son petit-ami est très possessif et violent, donc si tu ne veux pas de dommages, je te conseille de laisser tomber." Il ricana, pour une fois que la possessivité du petit-ami d'Himuro était utile.

L'homme grogna alors et se leva. Takao le regarda partir, soulagé. Bon, un problème en moins. A force il avait commencé à s'y faire, mais quand même, Hi-chan pourrait faire un peu plus attention. D'accord ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait un physique pareil. Mais au bout d'un moment… Surtout que ça ne se terminait pas toujours de cette façon. Il se souvenait encore comment avait fini le dernier type qui s'était un peu trop approché d'Himuro. A l'hôpital. Bon sang, il était barman, pas gardien ou baby-sitter de beaux mecs.

Himuro revint à ce moment-là, une caisse dans les mains. Il observa les alentours et soupira de soulagement avant de regarder Takao. "Merci Kazunari, j'ai bien cru qu'il ne me lâcherait pas."

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas envoyé balader ?"

"Parce que j'ai déjà un avertissement à cause de la dernière fois et je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer, merci bien."

"Mouais, fais gaffe quand même. Tu as tendance à attirer les mecs et je ne pense pas qu'Hana-chan aime ça."

Tatsuya ferma les yeux et soupira. "Non, c'est vrai mais tant qu'il ne le sait pas, il n'y a pas vraiment de problème."

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, la porte du bar s'était ouverte laissant entrer un homme aux cheveux noirs qui balaya la salle du regard. Aucun des deux barmans n'y fit attention jusqu'à ce que deux bras attrapent Himuro par derrière. Celui-ci laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Makoto, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça."

"Aye, aye, mais ce n'est pas comme si je t'écoutais," répondit Makoto en nichant son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami. "Bordel Tatsuya, tu sens la clope et l'alcool."

"Je bosse dans un bar. Tu t'attends à ce que je sente quoi ? Les fleurs ?"

"Hum… Tu finis à quelle heure ?"

"Euh… dans deux heures à peu… Arg, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

"Je t'embrasse." Il posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Tatsuya et commença à lécher la peau. Himuro retint à peine le gémissement qui menaçait de sortir. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit quand il sentit une des mains d'Hanamiya passait sous son tee-shirt. "C'est long à attendre, deux heures."

Takao regardait encore le couple, légèrement blasé. Ça aussi c'était une scène fréquente. Quelques fois il se demandait s'il travaillait vraiment dans un bar. Parce qu'entre les dragueurs et Hanamiya, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il décida finalement de mettre fin à la scène avant que quelqu'un ne les voie. Il se racla la gorge. "Hum… Hi-chan, Hana-chan, je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger mais c'est un lieu public et il y a des clients. Alors allez faire ça ailleurs s'il-vous-plaît."

Hanamiya releva la tête et fixa le plus petit. Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage. "Tu peux parler, toi avec ton copain. Vous avez fait pire."

Takao écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir furieusement. Sérieusement, comment Hi-chan faisait pour supporter ce type ? Il était loin d'être agréable. Takao se serait bien passé de le rencontrer mais comme lui et Hi-chan sortaient ensemble, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il détourna la tête, les joues toujours rouges. Et comment ce type était au courant ?

"De quoi tu parles Makoto ?" demanda alors Himuro, coupant Takao dans ses pensées. Ce dernier eut la soudaine envie d'aller se terrer quelque part. Et le sourire malicieux d'Hanamiya n'aida pas.

"Eh bien, Kazunari ici présent a été pris en flagrant délit d'activités pas très catholiques avec son copain par le patron dudit copain."

Himuro regardait maintenant le plus petit, étonné. "Sérieusement ?"

Le faucon mit ses mains devant son visage pour cacher son embarras. Sur toutes les personnes qui pouvaient être au courant, il fallait que lui le soit. "Bon sang, mais comment tu sais ça toi ?"

"Ça va vite au commissariat," répondit l'ancien joueur de Kirisaki Daichi avec amusement. Le petit faucon était presque aussi mignon que Tatsuya quand il rougissait.

"Et c'est arrivé quand ?"

"La semaine dernière."

"Je vais au sous-sol chercher des bouteilles," déclara Takao avant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Super, maintenant Hi-chan n'allait pas le lâcher avec ça. Oui, il détestait vraiment Hanamiya Makoto.

* * *

Aomine était rentré plus tôt du commissariat, il avait donc un moment avant que son petit-ami ne revienne lui aussi du travail. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé après avoir déposé son arme et son insigne. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée plutôt calme, si ce n'était les railleries de ses collègues sur l'incident qui avait eu lieu la semaine précédente. Il n'allait pas être tranquille de sitôt. En même temps, être chopé comme ça par son supérieur… Bordel ! De plus, il devait faire profil bas pour les prochains jours. Ce qui n'était pas facile quand on faisait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et quand on avait un caractère comme le sien. Il soupira lourdement. Bon, les choses se tasseraient au bout d'un moment. Il ne devait juste pas faire de conneries en attendant. Il décida de fermer les yeux et de dormir un peu en attendant son petit-ami.

Ce fut le son de la porte qui le réveilla. Il se releva sur les coudes pour pouvoir avoir un aperçu sur son copain qui refermait la porte en grommelant. Bon, il s'était passé quelque chose au bar. Takao entra dans le salon, n'ayant toujours remarqué la présence du policier. Celui-ci le regarda poser ses affaires et se décida à parler, sans pour autant se lever.

"Alors, ta journée ?"

Kazunari se tourna d'un coup au son de la voix et regarda le bleu allongé sur le canapé, surpris. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils. "T'étais pas de permanence ce soir ?"

"Si, mais j'ai réussi à négocier," répondit le basané en s'asseyant au moment où le brun se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à l'instar de son petit-ami quelques temps avant. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur les cuisses du plus grand.

"Et si tu me disais bon retour d'abord."

Aomine sourit et se pencha afin d'embrasser le brun qui s'empressa de répondre. Quand ils se séparèrent, le policier reposa sa question. "Alors, ta journée ?"

"Bah, comme d'habitude, des clients chiants, des déprimés, des joyeux, des dragueurs. D'ailleurs, il y en a un qui a fait son numéro à Hi-chan."

"Encore ?"

"Yep, encore. Oh et Hana-chan est passé. Ce type n'a vraiment aucune retenu. C'était limite s'il n'allait pas déshabiller Hi-chan devant tous les clients." Il soupira et bailla un coup. "Et toi ?"

"Calme et ennuyant. J'ai fait que remplir des papiers et prendre deux trois dépositions. Sans compter mes collègues qui prennent un malin plaisir à me rappeler le truc de la semaine dernière. Surtout Matsuoka. Je te jure, celui-là, je vais l'étrangler s'il continue."

"Calme-toi Daiki, un flic ne peut pas tuer un autre flic. Et puis, au fond, tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher. Tu ferais quoi si ça lui était arrivé ?"

"Mouais… D'ailleurs, évite de passer au poste dans les prochains jours."

"Ok. Oh, et Hana-chan est aussi au courant cet enfoiré."

"Il passe une partie de son temps au poste, pas étonnant qu'il soit au courant."

"Ouais mais quand même," marmonna Takao, une légère moue sur le visage.

"Par contre, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu fais pour le supporter ce type."

"C'est le petit-ami d'Hi-chan, je fais avec. Et j'ai l'habitude des cas difficiles." Aomine lui frappa le front à la remarque, sachant que le brun parlait entre autre de lui. Ce dernier lui sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire. "Bon, si on arrêtait de parler de l'incident et d'Hana-chan, hein ? Parce que si en plus de le voir au boulot, je dois en entendre parler à la maison, je vais devenir fou."

Aomine ricana et se plaça au-dessus de Takao. Il se pencha près de son visage. "Et si on arrêtait de parler tout court ?" Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de répondre puisqu'il s'empara immédiatement de sa bouche. Il étouffa donc le gémissement du plus petit et sourit quand il le sentit répondre. Furieusement. Mais Kazunari devait savoir maintenant qu'il n'était pas prêt de gagner. Cependant il n'abandonnait pas et sa langue bataillait avec celle du plus grand.

Celui-ci dévorait les lèvres du faucon avec avidité et sa langue ne laissait aucun répit. Sans compter que pendant qu'il l'embrassait, sa main se déplaça lentement sous le tee-shirt du plus petit pour atteindre la zone au-dessus du pantalon. Il passa son doigt sur la peau puis sous la ceinture du vêtement avant de remonter vers les hanches, zone sensible du brun, qu'il caressa doucement. Finalement, les deux se séparèrent, laissant le brun essoufflé et les joues rouges. "Tu te ramollis on dirait. Je n'ai fait que t'embrasser."

"Que m'embrasser ?! Et ta main, elle faisait quoi exactement ?"

"Tu n'as pas aimé ?"

Takao sourit et plaça sa main sur la nuque du basané afin de le rapprocher. Il plaça sa bouche à côté de son oreille. "Je croyais qu'on devait arrêter de parler." Sa main glissa elle aussi sous la chemise de son petit-ami. "Et si on allait plutôt ne pas parler dans la chambre ?" murmura-t-il sensuellement, son souffle frôlant la peau halée.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage d'Aomine qui se sentit soudain excité. "Comme tu veux, princesse." Il se leva, attrapa le brun pour le porter comme une mariée et se dirigea vers leur chambre.

* * *

Une sonnerie retentit. Aomine grogna au bruit et balança sa main sur la table de chevet afin de chercher l'appareil bruyant. Il l'attrapa finalement et l'amena à lui. Il bailla avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fronça les yeux en voyant l'appelant. Il regarda ensuite l'heure. Quatre heures et quart. Il décrocha.

"Allô ?" dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

"Aomine, c'est Matsuoka. Euh… le capitaine voudrait que tu viennes au poste."

Le froncement de sourcils d'Aomine s'approfondit. "Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas me voir. En plus il est que quatre heures du matin."

Il entendit un soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Akira Tomoya s'est échappé de prison."

Aomine s'assit d'un coup, attirant un gémissement de son petit-ami qui l'utilisait comme oreiller. "Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ?"

"Aucune idée, mais tu dois venir. Et rapidement, la capitaine n'est pas très heureux."

"Ouais, ouais, j'arrive, juste le temps de me préparer. Je serai là dans une vingtaine de minutes."

"Ok, dépêche-toi." Et Matsuoka raccrocha. Aomine passa une main sur son visage et regarda son compagnon. Il soupira.

"Oï, Kazu," appela-t-il en le secouant légèrement. L'endormi grogna mais ouvrit tout de même un peu les yeux et regarda Daiki. "Bon, je dois aller au poste, un type s'est enfui de prison et le capitaine a besoin de moi."

"'k," répondit Takao, encore endormi. Aomine l'embrassa un coup et partit se changer.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était au commissariat comme il l'avait dit. Et à peine il fut entré qu'il fut attrapé par une tête rousse.

"Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas que le capitaine te tombe dessus." Et il le dirigea vers le bureau de leur supérieur. Quand Aomine entra, il remarqua que Yamazaki était déjà présent ainsi que quelques agents dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Le capitaine le remarqua.

"Bien, lieutenant Aomine, ravi de voir que vous joignez à nous. Bon commençons," continua le capitaine sans laisser le temps à Aomine de répondre, "Akira Tomoya s'est échappé de prison hier soir de prison. Comment ? On ne sait pas encore et ce n'était pas notre affaire pour le moment. On sait simplement qu'il a tué un des gardiens. Nous avons retrouvé son corps dans un cagibi. Mais ceci est l'affaire d'une autre équipe. Nous, nous sommes chargés de le retrouver. Il a été aperçu dans Tokyo ce matin au nord de la ville.

Alors, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Akira Tomoya a été arrêté il y a trois ans par le lieutenant Aomine pour quatre meurtres. Donc, Aomine, je veux que tu te plonges dans tes notes, ressors tout ce qui pourrez être utile. De plus, il a commis deux meurtres, hormis celui du gardien depuis il s'est échappé, alors Yamazaki et Oto, vous vous chargez de faire des recherches sur ces victimes. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait nous aider à le retrouver. Et Matsuoka, tu aides Aomine. Bon, au boulot maintenant !"

Les policiers hochèrent la tête et sortirent du bureau.

"Aomine, attends deux secondes." Le bleu hocha la tête et s'approcha du bureau. Une fois tout le monde sorti, le capitaine prit la parole. "Akira est dangereux. Sans compter il voudra peut-être se venger. Alors ne fais rien de stupide. Si tu as une piste, tu ne vas nulle part sans être accompagné, compris ?"

"Oui capitaine," répondit l'ancien basketteur d'un ton las. Quand il sortit, il remarqua que Matsuoka l'attendait à son bureau et le rejoignit.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"On va chez moi, mes notes sont rangées quelque part."

"Ça marche ! Du coup, tu conduis ?"

Aomine attrapa ses clés. "Evidemment." Et il se dirigea vers la sortie. Le roux se tourna vers un de ses collègues.

"Sousuke, j'y vais. On va chez Aomine chercher ses notes." L'appelé hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Puis le roux courut rejoindre son confrère qui l'attendait près de sa voiture.

Le trajet était calme pendant les premières minutes. Rin se décida alors à parler. "Donc, qu'est-ce que ce type Akira t'a fait ?"

Aomine lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Rien, c'était simplement ma première grosse affaire. Elle m'a pris presque tout mon temps au point où j'oubliais quasiment tout autour de moi. Mon petit-ami a d'ailleurs failli mettre fin à notre relation."

"Oh," répondit intelligemment le roux. "Ton petit-ami…" réfléchit-il avant de sourire. "Tu veux dire le même que celui de la semaine dernière ?"

Comme il fixait la route, Aomine manqua la lueur espiègle dans les yeux de son collègue, mais pas le ton de sa question. "La ferme !"

"D'accord, d'accord. Et qu'est-ce que te voulait le capitaine ?"

"Rien de spécial, juste de faire attention."

"Pourquoi ?"

Aomine soupira. "Parce qu'Akira pourrait vouloir se venger. En fait, il y avait deux meurtriers. Akira Tomoya et son frère, Akira Chikusa."

Rin fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi seul Akira Tomoya était en prison ?"

"Parce que j'ai tué son frère le jour de l'arrestation. Il a sorti une arme et j'ai tiré. Dans le cœur."

"Ton premier ?" demanda Rin avec sympathie. Parce que même s'il pouvait s'agir d'un meurtrier, ce n'était jamais facile de tuer quelqu'un, surtout si c'était la première fois. Le silence qui suivit sa question suffit à Rin.

"Akira n'a rien dit pendant qu'on le menottait, mais j'ai vu son regard à ce moment-là. Il me fixait. J'étais content qu'il aille en prison et qu'il ne soit pas prêt de sortir. Mais visiblement, on l'a sous-estimé."

Le reste du trajet redevint silencieux hormis le bruit de la voiture.

* * *

Aomine ouvrit doucement la porte de son appartement. Il intima à Rin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Takao. "Tu peux t'asseoir, je vais chercher les dossiers. Ils sont dans le cagibi en bas." Rin hocha la tête et s'assit sur le canapé. Quelques secondes après le départ d'Aomine, il se leva et inspecta la pièce. C'était assez simple. Le salon était relié au couloir d'entrée. Un mur séparé la pièce avec ce qu'il semblait être la cuisine. En face, il y avait un autre couloir où Rin pouvait voir plusieurs portes, surement la chambre et la salle de bain.

Aucune décoration n'était accrochée au mur. La seule déco était des photos posées sur un meuble. On pouvait y voir plusieurs personnes dont le couple, une fille aux longs cheveux roses, une autre qui ressemblait étrangement au petit-ami d'Aomine, un homme aux cheveux verts et d'autres personnes que Rin ne reconnut absolument pas. Sauf peut-être le blond joyeux qui tenait le couple par les épaules sur une des photos et qu'il avait déjà vu dans des magazines.

Il se détourna et observa ensuite le salon. La première chose qu'il vit fut le nombre impressionnant de DVD et de CD empilés près du meuble-télé. Il haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas qu'Aomine était du genre à écouter de la musique et à aimer le cinéma. Au moins que ça n'appartenait au brun. Il s'approcha des disques et commença à lire les titres sur les boîtes. Cependant un bruit interrompit sa lecture. Il fronça les sourcils. Sa main se plaça près de son arme.

Le bruit venait de la chambre. Il se plaça près de la porte mais au moment où il voulut entrer, il se rendit compte que les bruits étaient en fait des gémissements. Il ouvrit alors délicatement la porte. Le brun était allongé dans le lit, en train de dormir. Enfin s'il pouvait appeler ça dormir. Sa respiration était rapide, ses yeux plissés et ses mains serraient les draps avec force. Rin s'approcha du faucon et alluma la lampe de chevet. Il voyait à présent la sueur qui coulait sur son front et les traces de larmes le long de ses joues. Il secouait légèrement la tête et ses gémissements ne cessaient pas. Rin posa avec hésitation sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre et le secoua doucement.

"Euh… Takao ? Hé oh !" Mais le brun ne l'entendait pas. Maintenant qu'il était plus proche, Rin pouvait entendre Takao marmonner. Sauf qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. "Eh, Takao, réveille-toi !" Or rien n'y faisait, il ne se réveillait pas. Putain, où était Aomine quand on avait besoin de lui ?

Puis d'un coup, alors que Rin se demandait quoi faire, les yeux de Takao s'ouvrirent et un cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Rin sursauta au mouvement soudain mais se reprit vite en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le brun. Il était pâle, de ce qu'il pouvait dire, sa respiration était plus rapide qu'avant et saccadée et ses yeux étaient ouverts mais ne fixaient aucun point en particulier. Rin se demandait même si l'autre avait conscience de sa présence. Il tremblait énormément et semblait sur le point de pleurer.

Le roux n'osa pas bouger, de peur d'empirer la situation. Mais le brun se mit alors à respirer de plus en plus rapidement au point où Rin se demanda s'il ne commençait à faire de l'hyperventilation. Il décida de s'approcher mais quand il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Takao, celui-ci poussa un hurlement et s'éloigna du roux. Il se retrouva de l'autre côté du lit, le regard fixé sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas lui que Takao voyait. Il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Rin en était sûr. Il lisait facilement la terreur dans son regard. Son corps était pris de violents tremblements.

Il se replia alors sur lui-même. Ses bras entouraient sa tête et ses jambes étaient ramenées contre lui. Une posture de défense. Rin entendit alors un sanglot. Puis un deuxième. Un troisième. Et Takao commença à pleurer. Il marmonnait des choses. Sa respiration ne s'était pas calmée. Les tremblements non plus.

Puis Aomine apparut dans la chambre, les boîtes remplis de papiers abandonnées à ses pieds. Rin le regarda mais le basané était concentré sur son petit-ami. Il tourna la tête vers Rin.

"Sors." Rin hocha la tête et se releva. Il attrapa les dossiers au sol et se dirigea vers le salon après avoir fermé la porte. Il s'affala ensuite sur le canapé et appuya son visage contre ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et inspira. Il avait failli paniquer quand Takao avait commencé sa crise d'hyperventilation. Il était content qu'Aomine soit arrivé parce qu'honnêtement il n'aurait vraiment pas su quoi faire. Il entendait encore les pleurs de Takao à travers la porte. Il souffla et ramassa un dossier, histoire de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Aomine revint dans le salon. Rin s'était installé par terre et était entouré des notes du bleu. Il avait son propre bloc de feuilles avec lui et mâchouillait son stylo en lisant un des papiers. En entendant son collègue arriver, il releva la tête.

"Comment il va ?"

"Il s'est rendormi."

Rin hocha la tête. "Je suppose qu'on a tous ses démons."

Aomine souffla et s'assit à côté du roux. "Alors ?"

"Pour l'instant, je ne vois rien qui pourrait nous aider. Combien de personnes ils ont tuées ?"

"De ce qu'on sait, quatre. Mais je crois qu'il y en a plus." Rin fronça les sourcils. "Une intuition. Le premier crime, c'était trop… organisé pour que ce soit leur premier. Et puis, leurs sourires à chaque fois qu'on leur parlait de quatre victimes. Comme s'ils savaient quelque chose qu'on ne savait pas. Je n'ai aucune preuve mais je pense vraiment qu'il y en a eu plus de quatre."

"Donc tu es en train de me dire que ce type est un tueur en série ?"

"On pouvait déjà l'appeler comme ça. Quatre victimes tuées de la même façon."

"Ouais c'est vrai, j'étais en train de lire le rapport de la seconde victime. Ce type est un psychopathe. Alors qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ? En gros ?"

Aomine soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. "Akira et son frère travaillaient en équipe. L'un était chargé de kidnapper la victime et l'autre de préparer l'endroit. Le lieu où ils emmenaient leur victime variait. Une ferme, un entrepôt. Une des victimes a même été tuée dans un appartement. Ils avaient profité du fait que le propriétaire soit parti, en voyage d'affaires je crois. Enfin bref, ils mutilaient leur victime avant de les tuer en les étranglant."

"Comment vous les avez coincés ?"

"On les soupçonnait déjà. Le seul lien entre les victimes, hormis leur âge, était le fait qu'elles étaient toutes abonnées au même magazine. Donc on a cherché parmi les employés chargés des abonnements ou des livraisons. Et le nom d'Akira Chikusa est ressorti. On l'a interrogé et quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais on n'avait rien. Donc, ça n'a pas eu de suite. Et puis on a retrouvé de l'ADN sur la quatrième victime, sous ses ongles. Il avait réussi à griffer son agresseur. Et c'était l'ADN d'Akira Tomoya. Et là, pas compliqué de faire le lien."

"Vous avez mis combien de temps pour les arrêter ? Je veux dire, tu as dit que ça avait failli mettre fin à ta relation."

"Un peu plus de deux mois. On retrouvait un corps toutes les deux semaines environ."

"Donc, les victimes étaient homme ou femme, aucune importance, dans la même tranche d'âge et abonnées au même magazine. Tu penses qu'il veut recommencer ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il y a aussi la possibilité qu'il veuille se venger. Les victimes qu'il a faites depuis hier soir, devaient être là au mauvais moment. Mais honnêtement, je ne peux dire ce qu'il va faire. Il faisait ça avec son frère."

"Tu devrais prévenir Takao. Il est un peu concerné, non ?"

Aomine grogna mais hocha la tête. De toute façon Kazunari serait au courant, alors autant éviter qu'il lui fasse la tête pour ne pas lui avoir dit. Il soupira. S'il prenait encore une personne à dire que vivre avec Takao était facile, il lui dirait deux mots. Parce que, certes le brun pouvait avoir l'air d'un type simple, mais c'était loin d'être ça. Enfin si, il ne fallait pas beaucoup à Kazunari pour qu'il soit heureux et beaucoup pour qu'il soit malheureux. Mais à cause de plusieurs événements de son passé, il avait développé une personnalité un peu plus complexe que celle qu'il laissait paraître.

Et, il pouvait aussi se montrer rancunier quand Aomine faisait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Par exemple, ne pas lui dire qu'il était sur une affaire concernant un homme qui avait failli mettre fin à leur relation. Il lui en parlerait dans quelques heures, quand Kazunari se réveillerait. Il attrapa un des fichiers. Il s'agissait de la cinquième victime, celle qu'ils n'avaient eu le temps de tuer. D'après ce qu'il savait, elle allait mieux. Il devait d'ailleurs prendre de ses nouvelles, on ne savait jamais. Akira pourrait s'en prendre à elle.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Aomine et Matsuoka étaient assis à la table, le nez plongé dans les dossiers. Aomine avait dû sortir la cafetière pour qu'ils puissent rester concentrer le reste de la nuit. Les deux étaient tellement concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils n'entendirent pas Takao entrer. Celui-ci, voyant qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué, décida de se placer juste derrière Daiki et l'embrassa au niveau du cou. Ce dernier sursauta au contact et manqua de faire tomber Kazunari. Le brun recula et rigola à la réaction. Rin avait brutalement relevé la tête au sursaut d'Aomine. Il n'avait même pas entendu le brun arriver. Et Aomine non plus visiblement.

"Bon sang Kazu, ça ne va pas de faire ça ! Et arrête de rire !"

La crise de rire de Kazunari ne cessa pas. Il finit par se calmer quelques minutes plus tard. "Désolé, Daiki, mais c'était tellement tentant. Vous étiez super concentrés, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Désolé."

Aomine soupira et lui claqua le front. Takao fit la moue au geste et un sourire apparut juste après sur son visage. Rin observa le couple. C'était étrange à voir. Aomine semblait plus doux, moins bourru qu'au commissariat. C'était vraiment un changement étrange. En plus il pouvait facilement voir la lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Puis il regarda Takao. Au moins, il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Du moins assez pour embêter le bleu.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?" demanda finalement le brun.

Rin vit Aomine se figer à la question. Ouais, il allait devoir lui dire.

"En fait, tu te souviens d'Akira Tomoya ?" Takao perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils. Il hocha la tête. "Eh bien…" Aomine se passa la main dans les cheveux. "Il s'est échappé de prison." Le froncement de sourcils du faucon s'approfondit. "T'étais à moitié endormi, mais je t'ai dit que le capitaine avait besoin de moi et qu'un type s'était enfui. Ben, c'était lui et la capitaine m'a chargé avec Matsuoka de relire mes notes sur la dernière fois."

"Savais que j'aurais dû t'empêcher de partir ce matin," marmonna Takao, déjà agacé. Cette affaire l'avait presque poussé à bout. Et Daiki aussi. "Rassure-moi, tu ne comptais pas me cacher ça ?" demanda-t-il à voix haute, son regard planté dans celui de son petit-ami.

"Bien sûr que non." Takao ne le lâcha pas du regard et après quelques secondes au cours desquelles Takao observait Aomine pour s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas, il se détourna et regarda le roux. Il le salua et partit dans la cuisine. Rin regarda son collègue.

"Il l'a pris comment exactement ?"

Aomine laissa échapper un long soupir. "Je dirais qu'il s'est retenu parce que tu étais là. Mais quand tu vas partir, ça va gueuler."

"Ouais mais, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Akira s'est échappé et si le capitaine t'a mis sur l'affaire."

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple." Aomine s'assit et appuya sa tête contre sa main. Il soupira de nouveau. "Kazu souffre… Il a quelques problèmes d'affection et d'abandon."

"Sérieux ?! Il n'en a pas l'air pourtant."

"Ouais, je sais. Il a l'air d'un type simple et sans souci mais… c'est plus compliqué… Je ne sais pas comment dire…"

Rin leva la main pour l'interrompre. "C'est bon, j'ai compris. Pas besoin de te casser la tête à m'expliquer. Moi aussi j'ai des amis compliqués. Sinon, ce sont qui les types sur les photos ?" demanda le roux en désignant les photos et pour changer de sujet. En voyant le regard d'Aomine, Rin leva les mains. "Je n'ai pas fouillé, j'ai juste regardé pendant que tu es allé chercher les dossiers."

Aomine le fixa encore quelques secondes. "Très bien, je te crois." Rin sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque. Eh bien, le bleu tenait à son intimité visiblement. Quoiqu'il pouvait en douter avec l'incident de la semaine dernière. "Ce sont des amis du lycée."

"J'ai déjà vu le blond."

"Kise ? Ouais… Il est mannequin donc ça ne serait pas étonnant que tu l'aies vu dans des magazines ou des trucs comme ça."

"Kise… Kise… Mannequin… Ah, j'ai. C'est ce type dont Gou parle souvent. Le super mannequin ancien basketteur avec des supers beaux muscles et blablabla…" Aomine haussa un sourcil à la description – s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça – de… Gou. Rin vit le regard d'Aomine et s'empressa de se défendre. "C'est pas moi ! C'est ma sœur, elle est complètement folle des types musclés. Je te raconte pas, au lycée elle était presque au paradis. En même temps, elle était la manager du club de natation."

"Ah," fut la seule réponse d'Aomine. "Ouais, bah, c'est lui. Après le type aux cheveux verts, c'est Midorima, il était dans l'équipe de basket de Kazu. La fille aux cheveux roses c'est Satsu, elle était la manager de mon équipe au collège et au lycée. L'autre fille c'est la sœur de Kazu."

"Takao a une sœur ?"

"Euh, ouais, en fait il en a deux. Une plus jeune et une jumelle. La plus jeune c'est Takao Kazumi, elle a trois ans de moins que Kazu. Et l'autre c'est Kazuha." Rin marmonna quelque chose à propos des prénoms commençant par _Kazu_ ce à quoi Aomine ricana. "Elle était dans l'équipe de Kazu et Midorima comme manager. Elle sort avec Midorima. D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle lui trouve à cet idiot."

"Et moi, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que je te trouve, idiot," intervint Takao en s'asseyant à côté de Rin, une tasse de café à la main.

"Tch," répondit le bleu à cette remarque. "Après, celui avec les cheveux bleus clairs, c'est Tetsu, il était dans mon équipe au collège."

"Celui avec la mèche devant l'œil, c'est Hi-chan, je bosse avec lui. Et le gars à côté avec les cheveux rouges, c'est Kagami, son frère." Rin fronça les sourcils, concentré. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom. Ses lèvres s'abaissèrent et il rejeta cette pensée. "Après, ça serait long d'énumérer tout le monde. Et puis je suis sûr que tu ne te souviens pas de tous les noms."

"Ouais, surtout que vous leur donnez des surnoms."

Takao sourit à ça puis il se tourna vers Aomine. "C'est quoi tes horaires du coup aujourd'hui ?"

Aomine grimaça au ton. Ouais, les prochains jours n'allaient pas être faciles. Surtout après ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. "Je risque de travailler toute la journée et… toute la nuit." Takao ouvrit la bouche mais Daiki le devança. "On doit attraper ce type le plus vite possible et il faut qu'on soit tous dans le coup."

"Ouais, comme la dernière fois."

"Mais cette fois, on sait de qui il s'agit."

Kazunari soupira lourdement. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas devoir revivre la même chose que la dernière fois. "Bien, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à dire dans cette histoire." La salle tomba dans le silence quelques minutes avant que Takao ne se lève. "Je dois rejoindre Ryo-chan aujourd'hui. Je lui ai promis de l'accompagner faire du shopping. Toi, occupe-toi de ton affaire." Il sortit de la pièce laissant les deux policiers dans un silence gênant.

Finalement Takao revint dans le salon, habillé. Il attrapa un sac à dos et partit vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se tourna vers son petit-ami. "Au fait, au cas où tu sois rentré ce soir, je bosse jusqu'à une heure et demi, donc je ne serai pas à la maison avant deux heures moins le quart. Voilà, passe un bonne journée." Et il partit.

"Il a vraiment l'air de bien le prendre," déclara finalement Rin. Aomine le fusilla du regard. Ouais, ils allaient être durs les prochains jours. "Il ne t'a même pas fait de bisou d'au revoir."

"Ferme là tu veux !" Il se leva et attrapa sa veste. "Bon, on va retourner au poste. Voir si les autres ont plus de chances que nous. On va quand même apporter les notes au cas où."

"Ok. Mais n'empêche, t'es plus organisé que ce que je pensais. Quand on voit l'état de ton bureau."

"Ramène-toi ou je t'enferme dans l'appart et je dis au capitaine que tu es parti rentrer te coucher."

"Quoi !?" Rin attrapa les dossiers devant lui et les rangea dans la boîte. Il la prit dans ses bras et suivit Aomine avant que celui-ci ne mette à exécution sa menace.

* * *

Takao marchait jusqu'au centre commercial où il était censé rejoindre Kise. Il soupira en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Certes ce n'était pas la faute d'Aomine si Akira s'était échapper de prison mais il n'avait pas s'empêcher d'être agacé par ça. Par le fait que le capitaine de Daiki le mette sur cette affaire. Après il pouvait comprendre, c'était Daiki qui l'avait arrêté la dernière fois. Mais ça avait été presque au prix de leur relation. Il secoua la tête. Aomine avait raison. Maintenant ils savaient de qui il s'agissait et Akira était en cavale et donc ne pouvait pas se balader tranquillement où il voulait.

Quand il arriva au centre, il attrapa son portable et regarda l'heure. Cool, il avait un quart d'heure d'avance. Il souffla et s'assit sur un banc en attendant le bond qui, il espérait, ne serait pas en retard. Puis il ressentit une drôle de sensation. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour observer les alentours. Mais il n'y avait rien de suspect. Puis son œil de faucon capta un rapide mouvement sur sa droite. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva pour aller voir mais quand il atteint l'endroit, il n'y avait rien. Il ferma les yeux. Ça devait être une feuille et un animal. Pourtant il était persuadé d'avoir senti une présence. Comme s'il était suivi. Il secoua la tête. Ça devait être des restes de son rêve et de son inquiétude.

Cependant il sursauta violemment quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et fit un bond en arrière. Et se sentit idiot en voyant Kise, la main encore en l'air en train de le regarder bizarrement. Le blond haussa ensuite un sourcil.

"Eh bien, je ne savais pas que j'étais si effrayant pour que tu fasses un bond pareil sans même me voir."

Takao se détendit et s'approcha de Kise. "Désolé, je suis un peu à cran aujourd'hui."

Le mannequin fronça les sourcils. "Tout va bien avec Aominecchi ?"

"Hein ? Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Il y a peu de choses qui peuvent te bouleverser. Et Aominecchi en fait partie."

"Et qui a dit que j'étais bouleversé ?"

Mais Kise ne lui répondit pas et sourit à la place. "Bon, on y va. J'ai pleins de trucs à faire !" Il attrapa Takao par le poignet et l'emmena dans le centre. C'est ainsi que Takao se retrouva dans une dizaine voire une vingtaine de magasins à regarder Kise essayer diverses tenues. Et tenter de lui faire essayer des trucs. Bon, d'un côté, quand il avait accepté d'accompagner Kise, il savait que ça allait se passer comme ça. Mais ça restait fatigant, surtout au bout du dixième magasin. Le blond dut le remarquer puisqu'il proposa d'aller prendre un café, histoire de faire une petite pause. Et d'obtenir quelques informations.

"Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Aominecchi ? Il n'a rien fait de mal ? Il ne t'a pas trompé ?"

"Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi tout de suite ?"

Kise haussa simplement les épaules. "Relax, relax, je plaisante. Je sais qu'il ne le fera jamais. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, une fois qu'Aominecchi est casé, il est casé. Donc, si ce n'est pas ça, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

Takao soupira. Kise n'allait pas le laisser tranquille. "Rien de spécial. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis autant bouleversé. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas sa faute si un type s'est échappé de prison et qu'il est sur l'affaire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il peut dire non à son supérieur. Surtout qu'il est dans son collimateur depuis la semaine dernière. Et…"

"Stop ! Va plus doucement, je n'ai rien compris. Qui s'est échappé de prison ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière ?"

Takao écarquilla légèrement les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il laissa échapper une grimace. "Un type que Daiki avait arrêté s'est enfui de prison et son capitaine l'a mis sur le cas." Kise fronça les sourcils. "Tu te souviens il y a trois ans, quand on a failli casser ?"

Le blond hocha la tête. Cette période n'avait pas vraiment été la joie pour le couple. Après, chaque couple avait une phase comme celle-ci à passer. Heureusement les deux y étaient parvenus. Mais il se souvenait encore quand Takao arrivait à son appartement complètement désemparé parce qu'Aomine était trop occupé... non obnubilé par son affaire et que sa sœur était absente.

"Bah, c'est ce même gars qui s'est échappé," continua le brun. "Je sais que c'est stupide de réagir comme ça, mais… Merde !"

"Ce n'est pas stupide," l'interrompit Kise. "La dernière fois, cette affaire vous a tous les deux poussés à bout. C'est normal que tu ne te sentes pas rassuré. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant, vous n'êtes plus un jeune couple et ce n'est pas le même type d'affaire."

"Ouais, tu as raison." Sauf que, même s'il savait que c'était vrai, il avait toujours ce sentiment d'insécurité. L'angoisse de la dernière fois était encore là bien qu'il avait réussi à l'enfouir. L'angoisse qu'Aomine l'oublie et l'abandonne. Kise remarqua son trouble et posa son main sur son épaule.

"Allez Takaocchi, ne fais pas cette tête, Aominecchi ne te laissera pas. Il est fou de toi, peu importe ce qu'il dit. Tu sais, un jour on était en train de parler de vous deux et trois types ont trouvé amusant de se moquer d'Aominecchi et toi, tu sais, tout ce truc de _gay_ , de _tapette_ et tout ça. Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas près de se moquer à nouveau d'un couple gay. Mais surtout, Aominecchi a fait un effort remarquable pour se retenir de les frapper mais quand ils t'ont insulté, il a perdu toute sa retenue."

Takao regarda le blond qui lui souriait doucement. Il sentit lui-même un sourire se propager sur son visage. Kise pouvait être bruyant, collant et bavard, mais il était un excellent ami. Curieusement, il savait se taire quand il fallait… Enfin non, pas tout le temps. Takao avait encore quelques souvenirs où le blond leur avait attiré des ennuis parce qu'il parlait trop.

Cependant, à côté, il y avait un truc que Takao trouvait parfois flippant. C'était que Kise semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il pensait. Le blond avait un sens de l'observation vraiment développé. Et venant de lui, ça voulait dire quelque chose, considérant sa propre vue. Quelques fois c'était utile, quelques fois, c'était gênant. Et là, il ne savait pas de quel cas il s'agissait exactement.

"Merci Ryo-chan," déclara Takao. Kise hocha la tête, ravi de voir que Takao allait un peu mieux. Mais il y avait encore quelque chose que n'allait pas.

"Tu as fait un cauchemar ?" Takao regarda le mannequin, surpris. Là, son sens de l'observation était gênant. "S'il-te-plaît Takaocchi, tu as toujours ce regard quand tu fais un cauchemar, surtout s'il est violent. Alors ?"

Takao baissa les yeux. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu sois aussi attentif ?" Il expira lentement. "Ouais, j'en ai fait un. Mais ce n'est rien." Au regard dubitatif de Kise, Takao s'empressa de rajouter : "Je t'assure, je vais bien. Juste un cauchemar que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps. Mais ça va aller, je t'assure."

Kise fronça les sourcils puis soupira. "Si tu le dis." Si Takao ne voulait pas en parlait, il n'allait pas le forcer. Surtout que ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit pour ça. "Sinon, c'est quoi ce truc de la semaine dernière ?" Takao le fixa puis détourna les yeux. Kise devint encore plus curieux quand il remarqua les rougeurs sur le visage de Takao. Maintenant il voulait vraiment savoir. "Alors ?"

"Rien, rien. Un truc de rien du tout." Kise haussa les sourcils. Eh bien, si Takao voulait faire paraître ça pour un événement banal, c'était raté. Voyant que le blond n'allait, encore une fois, pas le lâcher, il décida de lui dire. C'abord Hana-chan, après Hi-chan et maintenant Ryo-chan. Et à tous les coups Kazuha allait être au courant. Il regarda Kise qui avait des yeux trop brillants pour le coup. "Bah, pour faire simple, Daiki et moi, on était dans une des salles d'interrogatoire-"

"Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la salle d'interroga- Attends… Ne me dis pas que…" L'accentuation de la rougeur sur le visage du brun lui suffit comme réponse. "Non ! Au commissariat ?" Takao hocha la tête et Kise ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il éclata de rire. Takao laissa tomber sa tête contre la table. "Oh mon dieu ! Takaocchi !" Quelques minutes plus tard, il réussit à se calmer. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé du coup ?"

"Bah, on s'est fait chopé par le supérieur de Daiki," marmonna Takao, embarrassé.

"Tu plaisantes ?" Le brun secoua faiblement la tête. Et Kise repartit dans son fou rire. "Bon sang, Takaocchi, mais tu veux me tuer ! Hahahhahaha !" Kise remit plusieurs minutes à se calmer. Ayant pitié du pauvre faucon qui semblait vouloir aller s'enterrer quelque part, loin d'ici, Kise décida de ne pas insister davantage. Du moins pour le moment. "Bon, on y retourne."

"Yep." Takao acquiesça, content que le blond change de sujet. Il se leva et arrêta son mouvement, figé. Il regarda derrière lui. Il n'y avait rien. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir senti un regard posé sur lui. Il réprima un frisson et déglutit. Il y avait quelqu'un qui l'observait. Il en était pratiquement sûr. La voix de Kise le ramena à la réalité.

"Takaocchi, tu es sûr que ça va ?"

Le regard de Kazunari se posa sur Kise. "Ouais, je suis juste… je dois être fatigué."

Le blond hocha faiblement la tête, peu convaincu par la réponse du brun.

Les deux quittèrent le café. Takao jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui.

"Donc, tu commences à quelle heure ce soir ?"

"A dix-neuf heures. Jusqu'à une heure du matin."

Et à leur insu, une silhouette fixait le duo, faisant attention à ce qu'ils disaient et à ce qu'on ne le remarque pas. Il ne le supporterait pas s'il devait retourner en prison avant de s'être vengé. Et Takao Kazunari allait jouer un rôle clé dans cette vengeance. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. "Tu seras ma douce vengeance, Takao Kazunari-kun."

* * *

Il était une heure et demi du matin et Aomine commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de toutes ces conneries. Pourquoi Akira ne pouvait-t-il pas rester gentiment dans sa cellule ? Non, il devait s'échapper et de nouveau foutre le bordel. Aomine devait se dépêchait de l'attraper parce qu'il était dangereux et pouvait recommencer à tuer. De plus l'idée qu'il veuille se venger ne lui plaisait guère.

Il avait appelé sa dernière victime et l'avait prévenue que son agresseur était en liberté. Il lui avait conseillé de prendre quelques vacances et elle était partie chez ses parents jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit réglée. Certes il y a peu de chances qu'Akira s'en prenne à elle mais Aomine ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Et puis, il y avait Kazu. Il était aussi inquiet pour lui. Il aurait peut-être dû lui demander de faire attention. Parce qu'il pouvait être en danger. De plus, il avait ce pressentiment depuis ce matin. Depuis que Kazu lui avait dit qu'il terminait à une heure du matin. Bon, certes, il ne rentrait jamais seul. Himuro l'accompagnait généralement. Et Hanamiya de temps en temps. Mais ça ne le rassurait pas.

Et puis son téléphone sonna. Il l'attrapa machinalement et décrocha. Dès que l'appareil toucha son oreille et avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, une voix parla. Et il lâcha le téléphone qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd auquel Aomine ne fit pas attention.

* * *

Ces 7 700 mots n'ont pas été trop longs ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'y passe rien c'est dingue !? Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Rin n'apparaît pas trop ? Si ça vous gêne, prévenez-moi, je ferai quelque chose pour ça.

J'espère aussi que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. Après, je rappelle que cette fanfiction se passe dans la futur, ils ont un peu mûris.

Et oui, j'ai fait de Takao et Himuro des barmans. Je cherchais un métier pour Takao et il me fallait un autre personnage avec qui il pouvait travailler et c'est tombé sur Himuro. J'aime ces deux personnages ! Kise aussi était obligé d'apparaître parce que j'adore aussi ce perso.

Par contre, je ne suis pas très contente de mon chapitre. A chaque fois que je le relis, je me dis que c'est bizarre. Après, je ne suis jamais vraiment satisfaite de mes écrits. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui me gêne.

Et je raconte encore ma vie, même dans les commentaires de fin… Je dois arrêter. Oubliez ce que vous avez lu juste au-dessus. Et passez directement au petit cadre plus bas qui permet d'écrire les reviews. Sinon :

Bravo ! Vous avez trouvé mon personnage inventé - Félicitation ! Vous gagnez le droit d'attendre la prochaine partie. (Et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous gagnez aussi le droit d'attendre la prochaine partie).


End file.
